fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Co jeden Toa, To nie dwóch
Plik:Co_jeden_Toa,_to_nie_dwóch-_tytuł.jpg Część 1 Zakua stęknął, kiedy Balta zdjął mu metalowe rusztowanie ze złamanej ręki. Minęły dwa tygodnie od kiedy Zakua wrócił z misji odnalezienia duszy Igniki i walczył ze Shchupaka. Teraz leżał w jednej z sal sekcji szpitalnej siedziby ruchu oporu na Odinie. -Przestań się wiercić!- rozkazał matoranin, doglądając swojego pacjenta. -Łatwo ci mówić! -odparł Zakua. -Tobie Shchupaka nie połamali wszystkich kości! -Bo się na nich nie rzuciłem w pojedynkę, jak jeden walnięty Toa którego znam. -Ale wygrałem!- oznajmił z dumą Toa Plazmy. -Nie mięli ze mną najmniejszych szans! Auć! -Właśnie widzę. -mruknął z przekąsem Ta-Matoranin. Miał właśnie sprawdzić, czy kość zrosła się odpowiednio, kiedy do sali wszedł Ally. Ten Po-matoranin był zabójczo perfekcyjny we wszystkim co robił, począwszy od roznoszenia poczty, po walki z Vahki, a na dodatek przekonany o swojej niezbędności. Jeżeli rada Ruchu Oporu Odiny coś zarządziła, to zawsze dopilnowywał by zostało to spełnione, niezależnie od tego czy to możliwe czy nie. -Mości Dezalk rozkazał, by toa Zakua niezwłocznie wyruszył na Arthakę, by pomóc matoranom i jej właścicielowi w walce z Rahkshi.- powiedział bez żadnych wstępów. -Nie może. -odrzekł Balta, spokojnie, acz stanowczo. -Dopiero co wydobrzał, musi odpocząć dzień czy dwa. -Czyżbyś nie słyszał rozkazu?!- warknął Ally. -A może chcesz się sprzeciwić, rzemieślniku?- dodał, wymawiając słowo „rzemieślnik” jakby mówił „glista”. -Może i jestem mechanikiem, -odwarknął Balta, podchodząc do Po-matorana. -ale na Odinie, gdzie liczy się każdy człowiek jestem też lekarzem, i nie pozwolę męczyć swoich pacjentów! Nie wiadomo, jak skończyłaby się ta wymiana zdań, gdyby Zakua nie krzyknął: -Dość! -obaj matoranie spojrzeli na niego. -Balta, wybacz, że się z tobą nie zgadzam, ale na Artace nie ma nikogo, kto by pomógł mieszkańcom przeżyć natarcie. Dlatego ja muszę tam iść. -Chociaż weź jakieś wsparcie! Drużyna której przewodzi Manem na pewno ci się przyda!-poradził Balta. -Nie, przyjacielu. Nie mogę odciągać oddziałów specjalnych od ich misji, a poza tym, nie potrafię działać w grupie Toa. Po tych słowach Zakua wstał z łóżka i chwiejnym krokiem wszedł do hangaru, otwierającego się an morze. Zasiadł za sterami pojazdu ziemno- wodnego Floaton V2 i uruchomił silnik. Jego następna misja się rozpoczęła. Część 2 Po jednych z najgłębszych z podziemnych korytarzy na Daxii szedł Nocterra* imieniem Auform, członek OoMN, wyraźnie czegoś szukając, lub może kogoś. Nagle zza rogu wyszedł patrol Rahkshi. Kiedy Teridax] został wielkim duchem, te chodzące pancerze rozpanoszyły się wszędzie, nawet w siedzibie Zakonu Mata Nui i jego przetrwali członkowie mogli się bezpiecznie spotykać tylko na najgłębszym poziomie fortecy, o którym Makuta nie miał pojęcia. Jednak żeby się tam dostać trzeba było przejść przez wszystkie wyższe poziomy, co było niebezpieczne. Kiedy rahkshi przechodziły korytarzem, Auform przywarł do ściany, ukrywając się za szafą. Żołnierze Teridax'a przeszli obok nawet nie zauważając wojownika. Nocterra myślał że jest już bezpieczny, kiedy ostatni z członków patrolu zatrzymał się i powoli się odwrócił. Auform próbował zareagować, jednak rahkshi w mgnieniu oka uniósł buławę i mocą grawitacji przyszpilił Nocterra do ziemi. Pozostałe Kraata w pancerzach również zawróciły i otoczyły leżącego członka Zakonu ciasnym kołem. Całe życie Auforma przeleciało mu przed oczami z prędkością ciężarówki na zboczu góry bez hamulca ręcznego, kiedy nagle jeden z Rahkshi rozpadł się na kawałki do wtóru potężnego huku. Pozostałe odwróciły się w stronę z której nadszedł atak, ale zanim zdążyły cokolwiek zrobić strumień energii zgniótł kolejne dwa. Tajemniczy obrońca skoczył między opancerzone Kraata i porozcinał wszystkie na wylot swoją włócznią. Auform postarał się uspokoić oddech, aż w końcu rzekł: -Dzięki, już byłoby po mnie. Naprawdę, wielkie dzięki, Suvil. *Nocterra to duże istoty przypominające Botara, dodatkowo władające cieniem Częsc 3 Zakua zmniejszył obroty silnika Floaton'a V2, bojąc się, że usłyszą do Rahkshi. Jak najciszej wpłynął do zatoczki Artakhi. Dobił do brzegu i zszedł na ląd, ukrywając pojazd w krzakach. Potem skierował się powoli w kierunku, z którego dochodziły odgłosy bitwy. Przebiegł ścieżką wokół jednej z gór i spojrzał na miasto. Armia Rahkshi zdobyła miażdżącą przewagę i zepchnęła wojska matoran i byków Artakha do dwóch ostatnich twierdz. Główny zamek, który dawniej był osobistą siedzibą władcy wyspy, stał teraz zrujnowany i zasiedlony przez mnóstwo mechanicznych Exo-Toa. Rozpoznanie zostało wykonane i teraz Zakua musiał obmyślić jakąś strategię. „Znając Artakhę, to nie dał się łatwo dorwać sługusom Makuty.”-myślał Zakua.- „Od zewnątrz widać, że miasto jest budowane wzwyż, bo nie leży na zbyt szerokim terenie, a z tego powodu można założyć, że również jest konstruowany w dół. Pod miastem musiała rozciągać się cała sieć tuneli służących za magazyny, kuźnie, fabryki, miejsca relaksu i oczywiście wyjścia awaryjne. Wejścia do nich muszą znajdować się w każdym większym budynków. Żeby wiedzieć, którego użył Artakha, trzeba się dowiedzieć w którym był podczas oblężenia. Wiedzą to na pewno Byki Artakha, ale prędzej zdechną niż powiedzą to obcemu. Więc pozostaje gwardia Artakhi.” Po tych rozważaniach Wojownik Plazmy zszedł z góry i skierował się do jednej z obleganych twierdz. Walka wprost wrzała. Byków Artakha było niewiele, a matoran rahkshi znacznie przewyższały, ale walcząc w obronie domu, małe biomechy biły się jak szatany. Zakua zauważył, że kilka Exo-toa okrąża wieżyczki obronne matoran i kieruje się wprost na magazyny z amunicją. Widząc to Toa Plazmy popędził na złamanie karku w kierunku zabudowań. Okrążył niewielki zagajnik i wpadł jak burza na oddział przeciwników. Zanim którakolwiek z maszyn zareagowała, Zakua przebił dwóch z nich falami plazmy. Wykonał przewrót w przód, unikając wystrzałów z rakiet i siekierą rozłupał nogę kolejnego robota. Pozostali Exo-toa otoczyli go i zaczęli miotać do niego laserami ze wszystkich stron. Kilku matoran stojących niedaleko zauważyło tę walkę i rzucili się na pomoc dzierżąc naostrzone włócznie, ale nim dotarli na miejsce walki wszyscy Exo-toa leżeli plackiem przy ziemi. Jeden z małych wojowników podszedł do zasapanego Toa Plazmy. -Witaj... przyjacielu.- powiedział niepewnie. -Czy przybyłeś tu żeby pomóc nam w utrzymaniu twierdzy, szlachetny toa? -Wybacz, ale nie. -powiedział Zakua smutnym głosem, ale kiedy zobaczył załamane twarze matoran, dodał szybko: -Przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. Muszę znalexć Artakhę i zabrać go gdzieś, gdzie będzie mógł w dalej tworzyć toa. Pomóżcie mi. Matoranie poczęli się uśmiechać, kiedy nagle naprzód wystąpił jeden z nich. -Czemu mamy ci zaufać? Możesz jakoś udowodnić, ze nas nie oszukujesz? -Nie mogę.- odparł Toa. -Ale wy nie macie żadnego wyboru. Widziałem Exo-toa wiercących tunele na ruinach waszego miasta. Nawet jeżeli Artakha nie uciekał podziemiami, to i tak za dwa, trzy dni armia Teridax'a przetrząśnie całą wyspę. Wasz wódz nie da rady sam, więc jeżeli mi zaufacie możecie go stracić, a jeśli nie, to musicie się z nim pożegnać. -Toa raczej nie stawiają ultimatum. -odparł matoranin. -Więc może wcale... UH!- chciał dokończyć, ale inny wbił mu łokieć w żebro. -Za mną. -rzucił i pobiegł do twierdzy. Po chwili wskazał Zakule przejście i Toa zszedł nimi i ruszył na poszukiwanie Artakhi. Podziemia były rozległe i usiane dużymi głazami, utrudniającymi widoczność. Zakua pochylił się i zaczął szukać ręką śladów. Odnalazł odciski stóp przypominające kształtem należące do Toa, tylko większe, więc założył ze należą do właściciela wyspy. Zaniepokoiło go jednak coś innego: obok znalazł trop średniej wielkości. Był lekko odciśnięty, co świadczyło o cichym i lekkim stąpaniu, a odległości między nimi duże, z czego toa wnioskował szybkie tempo biegu. Prawdopodobnie był to więc ktoś śledzący Artakhę. Nie tracąc czasu ruszył za dwiema istotami, wytężając słuch. Właśnie wybiegł zza podłużnego głazu, kiedy z drugiej strony tej samej skały wychynął opancerzony osobnik z włócznią. Zakua przez ułamek sekundy patrzył w twarz zszokowanego wojownika, po czym przetoczył się, unikając strumienia kwasu i strzelił strumieniem plazmy. Przeciwnik wykonał salto i zakręcił swoją włócznią. Pozornie nie było żadnego efektu, ale Toa Plazmy zaraz poczuł serię uderzeń w brzuch, chociaż cios nie nadszedł. To dźwięk! -zdał sobie sprawę- On używa mocy dźwięku! Nie tracąc czasu na głębsze przemyślenia wyjął zza pasa mniejszą, trójstrzałową wersję cordaka i odpalił. Przeciwnik skrył się za skałą, by za chwilę wynurzyć się i strzelić w Zakuę kwasem. Toa Plazmy padł na ziemie i wycelował z miotacza, ale zanim strzelił do pokoju wpadł oddział wojsk Teridax'a. '-RAHKSHI!'- rukneli obaj i zasypali opancerzone Kraata gradem ciosów. Kiedy padł ostatni z nich, Zakua odwrócił się do przeciwnika z zamiarem dokończenia walki, kiedy tamten przemówił: -Czekaj, jesteś wrogiem Teridax'a? Ja też! Jestem Toa Suvil, przybyłem tu pomóc Artace. -Trzeba było się zapytać kim jestem, zanim zaatakowałeś. -warknął jak zwykle poważny Zakua. -Więc chodź... Suvil. Mamy coś do zrobienia, a lody przełamiemy później. -Bo jak na razie. -uśmiechnął się Toa.- Przełamaliśmy pancerze. Część 4 Dwaj toa pędzili podziemną ścieżka na złamanie karku. Kiedy tylko stworzyli prowizoryczną drużynę uznali że nie muszą marnować na bycie ostrożnym czasu, który przyda się do poszukiwań. Po którymś zakręcie wpadli na grupę rahkshi. Kilku z nich trzymało zakutego w łańcuchy Artakhę. -Puuuszczać! -warknął Suvil i uniósł włócznię. Zakua natomiast nie tracił czasu na rozkazy i rzucił się na wroga. Wywinął siekierą w skomplikowany sposób i pewnie rozłupałby czaszkę przeciwnika, ale trafił go kwas wystrzelony przez Suvila. Toa Plazmy padł na ziemię i odtoczył się na bok, unikając ciosu rahkshi. -Patrz gdzie celujesz!- warknął wściekle na drugiego Toa, który właśnie walczył wręcz z dwoma przeciwnikami. Nagle jeden podszedł do Suvila od tyłu i Zakua wystrzelił kulę plazmy w grzbiet rahkshi. Jednak toa Dźwięku półobrotem okrążył wroga i zamachnął się na niego, kiedy od tyłu walnęła go kula plazmy. Kiedy w końcu odtoczył się od grupy przeciwników, krzyknął na Zakuę: -I kto tu źle celuje! -Sam mi wlazłeś na drogę pocisku! Kiedy Toa byli zajęci kłótnią, rahkshi otoczyły ich szybko i potraktowali gradem pocisków energii, podczas gdy reszta odbiegła ze skrępowanym Artakhą. Przez myśl Zakuy przemknęły słowa: „Z tego chyba nie wyjdziemy. Część 5 Drzwi do sali tronowej w Metru Nui otworzyły się i przeszedł przez nie fioletowy Skakdi. Ahkmou zaczął się pocić i wezwał strażników Vahki bliżej siebie. Oczywiście, miał pewność, że gdyby łowca nagród zdradził i spróbował zaatakować, Teridax natychmiast zmiażdżyłby go jak robaka, ale nie zmieniłoby to faktu że Ahkmou już by nie żył. Dlatego teraz starał się przemawiać łagodniej niż zwykle. -Szanowny panie Blazet- zaczął. -poprosiłem pana o stawienie si ę tutaj, ponieważ nasze wojska mają niewielki problem na Artace. -Słucham uważnie. -odparł Skakdi, a jego twarz pozostała nieruchoma. -Mieliśmy pewne problemy ze schwytaniem byłego władcy wyspy. Oczywiście, został tam w tej sprawie wysłany duży oddział Rahkshi, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. -Ile dostanę? Ahkmou starł pot z czoła; tej kwestii obawiał się najbardziej. Gdyby zapłacił, pokazałby że nie jest ważniejszy od zwykłych matoran. Natomiast gdyby nie zapłacił, ale rozkazał udać się na Artakhę, zyskałby groźnego wroga w postaci łowcy nagród. Wreszcie wydobył z siebie głos. -Nagroda nie będzie materialna. Zostaniesz awansowany do sprawowania urzędu... namiestnika Artakhi. Blazet zamyślił się, rozważając propozycję. Potem skinął głową. ---- Zakua przeszedł jeszcze dwa kroki i padł na ziemię zdyszany. Obok niego Suvil opierał się o skałę i próbował złapać oddech. Kiedy Rahkshi ich otoczyły, udało im się jednak uciec, chociaż ledwo-ledwo, a Artakha został uprowadzony. Suvil powoli wstał na równe nogi i pomógł wstać Zakule. Potem uśmiechnął się blado: -Dobrze że sobie poszliśmy i zlitowaliśmy się nad Rahkshi. Nie mieli biedaki szans. Zakua miał tego dość. Mógł jeszcze wytrzymać, kiedy żarty Toa Dźwięku były zabawne, ale te nędzne próby obrócenia tragedii w kabaret przelały kielich. Toa Plazmy zwinął dłoń w pięść i walnął Suvila w twarz. Toa zachwiał się i wytrzeszczył oczy, a Zakua walnął go znowu. -Mam cię dość!- krzyknął znowu uderzając. -Nic tylko sobie żartujesz! -kolejny cios. -Nie wiesz kiedy przestać! -następny.- Nie umiesz żyć naprawdę! Pięść Zakuy wystrzeliła do przodu, ale Suvil chwycił ją w locie i wbił Toa Plazmy łokieć w żebro. -A ty nie umiesz się uśmiechnąć!- kolano. -Nie potrafisz się cieszyć!- pięść.- Widzisz tylko zło tego świata! Nie dasz rady żyć kiedy nastanie pokój! Zakua ryknął wściekle i rzucił się na Suvila. Przewrócili się na ziemię, nadal okładając pięściami. Wreszcie Zakua przyszpilił przeciwnika do ziemi i usiadł na nim. Wzniósł pięść. -Dalej, zrób to!- krzyknął Suvil. -Nie potrafisz robić niczego innego! Zakua puścił Toa Dźwięku i wstał, po czym odszedł parę kroków i walnął pięścią w ścianę. -Masz racje. -powiedział cicho. -To przeze mnie, nie umiem działać w grupie. Gdybyś walczył sam, Artakha byłby już wolny. -Mylisz się. -odparł Suvil. Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale Zakua uciszył go gestem. Zaczął nasłuchiwać, ale niczego nie było słychać, no może oprócz... furkotu owadzich skrzydełek. Suvil odwrócił się i zobaczył malutkiego motyla. -Uff, to tylko motyl.- stwierdził Toa Dźwięku. -Jasne. Pod ziemią?- odparł Toa Plazmy i ciął siekierą w kierunku owada. Nagle coś błysnęło i zamiast owada stał szaro-zielony Rahkshi zmiany kształtu. Bestia machnęła kijem, posyłając Zakuę pod ścianę. Zamierzała go dobić, ale Suvil już zaatakował. Wymieniali przez chwilę ciosy, po czym To Dźwięku odskoczył i zaatakował kwasem. Rahkshi użyła włóczni cienia i stworzyła osłonę, a następnie zasypała Suvila gradem pocisków. Toa zręcznie ich unikał, ale w końcu został trafiony. Opancerzona Kraata doskoczyła do niego i przycisnęła włócznią do ściany. -Może uznamy to za remis?- stęknął Suvil, kiedy nagle w Rahkshi trafił strumień plazmy. Zakua wyskoczył w powietrze i zaatakował z góry serią cięć. Przeciwnik odtoczył się i zmienił w Żmiję Zagłady. Bestia zaszarżowała na obu Toa, otwierając swoje sześc paszczy. -Padnij!- syknął Suvil i kiedy Zakua przywarł do ziemi zestrzelił Żmiję falą dźwięku. Bestia walnęła w ścianę, gdzie odzyskała dany kształt. Toa wspólnie rozerwali pancerz i wyrzucili Kraatę. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu i żaden z nich nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wreszcie odezwał się Suvil: -Wiedziałeś, że z ciała Toa każdy atom odłącza się co siedemnaście lat? -...- odparł Zakua. -Pewnie potem przyczepiają się do kogoś innego, ale nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. -dodał Suvil. Toa Plazmy stał zszokowany, starając się coś wreszcie powiedzieć. W końcu, z braku lepszych opcji wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Część 6 Wśród oddziału, który porwał Artakhę był pewien Rahkshi mocy Kameleona, który różnił się nieco od reszty. Nie miał właściwie żadnych silnych mocy, ale jak na Kraatę był niezwykle inteligentny. Posiadał nawet coś tak złożonego jak uczucia. Teraz odczuwał strach. To był po prostu pogrom, kiedy ci dwaj Toa wyskoczyli na Rahkshi. W poprzedniej walce atakowali cały czas siebie nawzajem, ale teraz w kilka sekund zmniejszyli liczebność oddziału o połowę. Kamaleon razem z innym Rahkshi zabrał z pola bitwy Artakhę i wysłał resztę oddziału do walki. Po chwili wszystkie Kraata można było zbierać z podłogi. Teraz tylko czekał na cios. Nie musiał zbyt długo: wojownicy Toa wyskoczyli zza ściany i powalili jego towarzysza. Zielony zamachnął się również na Kameleona, ale biały go powstrzymał: -Czekaj Zakua. Nie musimy przesadzać, ogłusz go tylko. Wtedy nastąpiła ciemność. ---- Toa Plazmy rzucił nieprzytomnego rahkshi na podłogę. -Masz rację, tak jest uprzejmiej. -rzucił Zakua do Suvila. -To było niesamowite!- wykrzyknął Artakha. -W życiu nie widziałem jeszcze takiej współpracy! -Okoliczności nas zmusiły.- stwierdził Suvil. Nagle z ciemności za nimi zabrzmiał rechot. Toa odwrócili się i spojrzeli na tego, kto się zaśmiał. Był to potężnie zbudowany Skakdi w fioletowym kolorze. Jego bronią była chowana pod ramię kosa i miotacz sfer zamor. Na lewej ręce miał dziwny naramiennik z przyciskami i antenką. -Naprawdę nieźle.- stwierdził, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. -Dobrze sobie poradziliście z tymi zakutymi łbami. Zgładzić takich specjalistów będzie prawdziwą przyjemnością. Zwłaszcza, ze ja Blazet, sam jestem specjalistą. -Uciekaj. Szybko.- syknął Suvil do Artakhi. -My go zdejmiemy. -Wiesz o czym mówisz?- spytał władca wyspy. -On ma żywioł duchów! Ciarki przeszły po plecach dwóch odważnych Toa. Nawet jeśli nie miał drugiego Skakdi do kooperacji, to reprezentant wyższego elementu musiał być groźnym przeciwnikiem. -Właśnie, małe robaczki. -Skakdi postukał się w naramiennik. -To maleństwo łączy się z moim żywiołem i pozwala go częściowo używać. Przedstawienie czas zacząć!- i zniknął. -Teleportował się?- spytał Suvil. -Nie. -odrzekł Zakua. -Stał się niewidzialny. Artakha, uciekaj. My go przejmujemy. Nagle w ramieniu Toa Plazmy eksplodował ból, jakby ktoś uderzył go toporem. Albo kosą. -Gdzie jesteś!- krzyknął Suvil rozcinając włócznią powietrze. -Nie dowiesz się. -zabrzmiał głos obok nich i Skakdi znów był widoczny. Uśmiechnął się jadowicie, po czym zniknął na nowo. Wtedy nastąpiło siedem minut grozy, które dla dwóch Toa trwały wieczność. Kiedy minęły, obaj byli w opłakanym stanie. -Bawi się z nami.- stęknął Suvil. -Gdyby chciał, dawno byśmy nie żyli. -Postarajmy się to zakończyć, zanim mu się znudzi.- stwierdził Zakua, na chwilę zanim trafiła go kula zamor. -Właśnie takie teksty mnie nudzą. -rzekł Skakdi pojawiając się pod ścianą, po czym znów zniknął. -Zakua!- krzyknął Suvil podbiegając do nieprzytomnego kompana. Sprawdził puls po czym zaniósł go pod ścianę i stanął na samym środku jaskini. Wczuwając się w moc swojego żywiołu obudził w sobie słuch doskonały, zaczynał wyczuwać dokładnie wszystko wokół niego. Usłyszał zgrzyt pancerza leżącego pod ścianą Zakuy. Starał się odnaleźć wroga, kiedy usłyszał świst kosy. W ułamek sekundy zdał sobie sprawę z własnego błędu: to nie pancerz Zakuy zgrzytał, to zbroja Skakdi. Suvil błyskawicznie odwrócił się i strzelił falą dźwięku tuż nad leżącym Toa Plazmy. Nie trafił w Blazeta, ale odłamki skał zaczęły odbijać się od pancerza Skakdi, zdradzając jego położenie. -Mam cię!- wykrzyknął Toa, zasypując wroga strumieniami dźwięków. Zdajac sobie sprawę, ze nic to nie da Blazet wyłączył niewidzialność i strzałem z oczu wybił włócznię z ręki Suvila. Zaraz po tym rzucił się na niego i powalił na ziemię. Toa dźwięku zdążył złapać kosę wroga tuż tuż przed swoim gardłem. Przez chwilę mocowali się w ciszy, ale Suvil wkrótce zaczął tracić siły. -Jesteś skazany na porażkę.- warknął Skakdi, kiedy nagle zielona plazma roztopiła jego kosę. Blazet obejrzał się w stronę półleżącego pod ścianą Zakuy, ale to był błąd. Kiedy tylko stracił z oczu Toa Dźwięku, wojownik uderzył go w twarz zrzucając z siebie. Obaj wraz z Zakuą wstali na równe nogi. -Myślisz?- spytał kpiąco Suvil, po czym wraz z Zakuą wykończyli go swoimi żywiołami. CDN. Kategoria:TNL Kategoria:FF